An Inuyasha story that needs a name
by InuyashasDemonGrl1
Summary: i'm not good with summaries so can ya just read and find out? eh? o umm and it doesn't start getting good till chapter 7
1. Ally the Reincarnation of Yashi

It was Ally's birthday.. she went out 2 find her poke'mon, Ninetails. She found Ninetails sleeping by an old well. When she went 2 wake Ninetails, but before she got 2 her, her little sister scared her and made her fall into the well and get knocked out. When she awakened she heard screaming. She climbed out of the well and saw a whole new world. When she was looking around she heard the screaming again. She looked up and saw a demon carrying a girl (stupid Kagome). She then saw a demon with white hair and a little fox on his shoulder, following the demon was a big cat with flaming paws with 2 people on its back, a woman and a man, next 2 them was another demon, a very fast one. As they were all running, Ally decided 2 follow.once they caught up with the demon with the girl, Ally hid as she saw the demon with white hair pull out a sword, which became bigger, and slayed the other demon. After doing so, the girl ran 2 what looked like the white haired demon.but ran right pass him to the other fast demon. Right after the 2 were hugging.the white haired demon.said "you can come out now"..after probably referring to me.I came out. Everyone looking frantically and frightened. When the white hair demon said "What the hell are doing still alive Yashi?!" I replied I'm not Yashi.my name is Ally Mallory. Then I was surprised what he did next, he went up to me a sniffed me and said your right your not Yashi. Then I smacked him. He said what was that for? I replied for being a dog. The girl that was captured looked at me and said "Ally? from school? Hi!" I was very surprised and then I remembered she was in my class. "Oh, Kagome hi!" I said. "how did u get here?" I asked. Its along story she said. "How did you get here?" she asked "Well I was going to get my pet, Ninetails.and then I remember my sister scaring me and I woke up here." I replied. "who are your friends?" "this is Sango and Miroku" as she pointed 2 the man and woman on the cat. " this is Shippo and Kouga" pointing 2 the little fox and the fast demon. "and (she said in a depression)this is Inuyasha". Pointing 2 the white haired demon. My heart practically melted, as we stood there looking at each other. Then I new I started blushing, but our contact was soon disturbed by a demon wanting to get the shikon jewel shards. At this time I didn't know what they were, but as I examined the demon and saw 2 pink, glowing pieces of something. I turned to Inuyasha and asked what are those 2 pink glowing pieces? He replied, do you mean 2 tell me you can see the shikon jewel shards? I guess I replied. He asked me could you tell me were they are? Yeah I said in his arms.one in each. Heh.he said pulling out his sword. You have no power you wanna-be.your power is in the shikon jewel shards in your arms, after saying that he slayed the demon. Everyone was laughing at me.could you blame them? I was covered in demon blood.eww! And then Inuyasha said we'll take you 2 the village so you can clean up, but before doing so you won't believe what happened next.another demon.how did you know? But this time it looked like Inuyasha, but then I heard Inuyasha say Sesshoumaru? But then the next thing I new, Inuyasha was on the ground unconscious. Looking around, Sesshoumaru glanced at me and said how did you return Yashi? No matter I will make sure you stay dead, while charging at me and wounding me I thought I was going 2 die, but then something big, 4 legged animal stopped the next attack I looked up.it was Ninetails in her full demon form. Getting pissed off I very angrily said I'M NOT YASHI!! MY NAME IS ALLY MALLORY. He glanced at me and said I have made a mistake. You must be her reincarnation from 50 years. I'm very confused, are you trying 2 say I'm the reincarnation of a demon?! Everyone was looking at me. I felt weird. By the look at you I'll say your ¼ demon aren't you? Sesshoumaru asked me. Umm well yeah.how did you know? I can tell by your eyes and nails. He replied. Looking at my hands, I said 2 myself, I now understand why I'm ¼ demon. I almost starting 2 cry, but I held back my tears. As I looked up I then saw Sesshoumaru leave.  
  
After getting 2 the village and washing off all dried demon blood; I went out of the village 2 a hill and sat there. Just sitting there looking up at the stars and thinking about Yashi, being ¼ demon, being a reincarnation, and thinking of her crush.Inuyasha. Just then I felt something furry touch my back; it gave me the chills, as I slowly turned around I was relived to see that it was only Ninetails rubbing her head against my back. Then Ninetails came around to the side of me and rested her head on my lap. I was also feeling the chills because of the cool wind blowing against me. But then I felt a warm soft touch around my shoulders and my entire back. I looked and saw that Inuyasha put his red shirt around my shoulders. I looked into his eyes and he then told me that u shouldn't be out here with only shorts and I tank top. He had also put his arm around me and I new right there and then that I was in deep love. I was in so much love I started blushing and I rested my head on his shoulder.  
  
The 5 weeks I had grown very close 2 my new friends.especially Inuyasha ^_^. But I also decided that I had 2 go home for a couple of days. Everyone was very sad and wondered why I had 2 go home, I said that I had responsibilities 2 take care of and I didn't want my other friends 2 worry. They said what responsibilities? I replied that I had 2 feed to Ninetails proper food, not just ramen. I also said I had to take care of all my other poke'mon. And change and prepare 4 the next time I come here. Then we all said good-bye. And Ninetails and I jumped in the well and went home.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED 


	2. Ally Returns

After being pretty much prepared, Ninetails and I deiced 2 go back 2 the era. When we climbed out of the well Ninetails went into her full demon form and I hopped on her back will my duffle bag on my shoulder and we went off 2 find the gang. By the time we actually found them it was dark and they were all in the village. They greeted me with hugs. Then Inuyasha asked me wut was in the bag. I told him it was clothes, my bathing suit, poke'mon food 4 Ninetails, a brush, and a bow and some arrows. They looked surprised. Then Sango asked me if I know how 2 use them and I said well duh why would I bring them if I can't use them? Then they all laughed. but Inuyasha.  
  
When everyone was asleep, but Inuyasha I went over 2 him and I sat next 2 him and asked him wut was wrong. He said nothing is wrong leave me alone. Then I turned away and went into my hay pile were Ninetails was curled up nice and warm.  
  
After a couple of days I have gotten bored! All we have been doing is slaying demons, fighting Naraku's servants, and collecting jewel shards. Also by this time Inuyasha and I have grown apart. He seems 2 be hiding his true feelings. It really gets me pissed me off, yet concerned. So that night when he was awake and everyone else was sleeping I went over 2 him and asked him wut the hell is wrong. He said why do you care so much about how I feel? It's none of your concern! Because I care about you! I yelled. With saying that I bent my head down and felt myself blush. Then I looked up at him and he looked stunned. So I got up and walked out of the hut and walked around, a lot.  
  
(Now were at Inuyasha) I wonder why she cares about me. That's all I could keep thinking about. So then I realized it was a new moon. Damn, how can I lose track? Damn it, he we go again. With saying that, he turned full human. I should go find Ally. Ally, Ally! Where the hell are you? So I remembered the last time I found her, on the hill. When I went 2 the hill she was there, like I thought. So I went up 2 her and put my arms around her. She looked at me with confusion. Then I told her that I turn full human on a new moon. She laughed. That made me happy. 4 some reason whenever I c her I feel like my heart melts and I'm happy she's around. But I'm even happier when she smiles. I can't believe I'm thinking this, but this is how I feel.  
  
(back 2 ally) Why would he all of a sudden change? Is it because he's full human now? Or is it because I told him I care about him? I guess I don't care, as long as I'm in his arms. All of a sudden Naraku appears wanting 2 fight Inuyasha. Inuyasha pushes me back so that I wouldn't get hurt in the battle. I look at him, he looks at me and then he starts the fight. But unfortunately he is losing badly. So I grab my bow and an arrow off my back and aim at Naraku, but because Inuyasha is fighting him and I don't want 2 hit Inuyasha I only got Naraku's arm. They both looked at me shocked. As I looked at Inuyasha's body I c that he is badly injured in his arm.(and no it is not from me!)Then Naraku starts 2 talk 2 Inuyasha. And Inuyasha looks at me almost about 2 cry, but I knew he wasn't because he a lot of anger in his eyes. While he limps over 2 me, Naraku comes and picks me up and carries me away. As I look down at Inuyasha I yell his name while crying.  
  
To be continued!! 


	3. The Drak Jewel of the Four Demon Souls

Ally! I yelled as Naraku swiped her off her feet and carried her away. Damn, and I'm way 2 weak 2 go after them; and with saying that I collapsed.  
  
When I awoke I was in Keade's hut. Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kagome, and Kouga were all asking me what happened. I just ignored them as I laid there thinking about Ally and her teary face and how she was yelling out my name. Then when Kagome had enough of me ignoring them and she smacked me. Then I yelled at her, she yelled at me, then Keade yelled and we were silent. Keade asked me how Ally came threw the well. I said how the hell do you think? Just like Kagome does, duh! But Kagome has the Shikon Jewel shards; Ally does not. She blabbed on about stupid stuff, until she came 2 the Dark Jewel of the Four Demon Souls. I jumped up; I yelled what about the Dark Jewel? "Sit Boy!" BAM. What the hell was that for Kagome?! You need your rest Inuyasha, and if you were listening, which you never do, Keade said that Ally has the Dark Jewel in her body, just like I had the Shikon jewel in my body, remember? And if the Dark jewel falls in the wrong hand it could be the end of everything! Then I thought 2 myself, Naraku is a worthless bastard; he will do anything 2 get that jewel. He might hurt Ally trying 2 get the Dark Jewel out of her; he might even kill her. WE HAVE 2 SAVE HER! Everyone was looking quite surprised. I got up, but. "SIT BOY!" BAM. We need 2 wait until your healed Inuyasha! Damn you Kagome.  
  
Next morning, we were all preparing for battle, and waiting for Ninetails 2 come back in her full demon form and tell us were Ally was being held captive. Finally after waiting for about 2 hours, Ninetails came back in her full demon form. So then Miroku and Sango rode on Kilala (the big cat with flaming paws) Kagome rode on Kouga's back, and Shippo and I rode on Ninetails. Then we went off 2 find Ally and Narkau.  
  
It took us a very long time to get to the castle. I guess this is how long of a ride it is because Ninetails was gone since last night and didn't return till late this morning. But I couldn't wait to find Ally. I when I find her I will slice off Naraku's head off!! We quietly approached Naraku's castle. We all looked around hoping to find Ally. Then I saw her. All tied up; and in Naraku's grasp. I watched very closely to what he did next to her.  
  
He lifted her up and stuck his hand right between her left and right bottom ribs. Her scream made my ears ring in pain. And at the end of the scream I looked up and saw her blood everywhere. And at that moment when I saw her blood everywhere and her lying there motionless I felt a sharp pain in my heart. Yet there was no wound. The pain was unbearable; I couldn't take it. Then I felt tears running down my face and I couldn't control them. They just kept pouring out of my eyes. So then I wiped them away and I told Kagome, Kouga, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kilala, and Ninetails to attack the castle and find the Shikon jewel shards.  
  
But when they got to the castle they found Kuhaku (Sango's little brother) and of course Kikyou. Everyone got ready for battle.  
  
I ran out to where Naraku and Ally were. Then I drew my sword. Prepare your self Naraku because you will die! I yelled to Naraku. And then I charged at him.  
  
To Be Continued!!! 


	4. Inuyashavs Naraku: The Final Fight

I drew my sword and charged at Naraku with my still teary face. I managed 2 cut him deeply in his left arm. After that he swallowed the Dark Jewel of the Four Demon Souls! He must have choked because I saw him cough roughly. The he said you know what Inuyasha? Her blood is very good. With saying that he all of a sudden glowed in a dark purple. And all of his wounds were healed. This wasn't a good sign.  
  
********  
  
With feeling that jolt of power, and still rising; Sesshouamru knew what this had meant; that the Dark Jewel of The Four Demon Souls was finally found; With thinking that he signaled Rin and Jaken to stay behind. He drew out the Tensaiga because he smelt the blood of the girl that was the reincarnation of Yashi. And after pulling out the Tensaiga he raced towards the scene of where the action was taking place.  
  
When he arrived he took a quick glance around. He saw the wench, the demon exterminator, the pitiful monk, and the annoying wolf demon all fighting a little boy and the tragic priestess. On the other side he saw his baka half brother, the Baboon glowing in dark purple and the reincarnation of Yashi on the ground next 2 Inuyasha, very bloody and motionless.  
  
Surprisingly Sesshouamru ran over 2 Ally. I took a quick glace at her 2 look at her condition. She was just like Rin was whenever I found her lying there after Kouga's wolves attacked her, but Ally was much worst. I picked her upper body up with my right arm 2 look at the wound more closely (her blood and scent smell was very sweet). It was infected. Then my baka brother noticed me and said get the hell away from her you bastard! I quickly yelled back, and what the hell would I do with her, you damn baka?! I picked Ally up completely and laid her next 2 a tree away from the battle. I was just about 2 heal her with the Tensaiga but a big flash of lighting struck me. It sent chills down my spine and made some of my hair stick up butt hen fall back down after the bolt of lighting ended. I glanced at Naraku giving the evil look. Then I drew out my sword.  
  
I charged at the damn baka but my attack was fired right back at me. Next thing I knew, I was on the ground. Now I was really pissed off. Then my annoying half-breed brother yelled at me to stay out and that this was his fight. I yelled back well, I don't want him to kill you because I want the pleasure of killing you; we need to actually work together. I was very stunned that I had said that. And by the expression on my baka brother's face I would say he was too. Then he said fine.  
  
We both charged at Naraku he wasn't expecting us to work together so we caught him off guard and we sliced off his left arm, but then he both got blasted with a powerful, purple light. So then we both attacked at different times and managed to get the jewel out of his body that was in his heart. The good part of it.Naraku is dead. The bad part of it. the jewel broke in 5 pieces and was scattered all over the land.  
  
To Be Continued!! 


	5. Ally's Destiny

After we defeated Naraku I ran over to Ally as fast as I could and called for Ninetails. Sango, Miroku, and Shippo rode on Kilala, Kagome rode on Kouga's back, and I rode on Ninetails with Ally in my arms. We rode as quickly as possible; it was a race against time for Ally's life.  
  
As we were riding I saw something in the corner of my eye. It was Sesshoumaru, Rin, and Jaken on a 2-headed beast, coming in our direction, but I wouldn't worry about it until we got to Keade's hut.  
  
When we finally arrived at Keade's hut; Ally's condition was brutal. I ran in the hut with Ally in my arms. I yelled, Keade, get some ointment and some band.but Sesshoumaru cut me off, he said wench, does your time have anything for healing pain? Kagome answered yeah and she took out a bottle out of her yellow bag. He said good. Then he ordered me to put Ally on the futon next to the fire. I did. He pulled out his Tensaiga and did one giant swipe at Ally. Her wound was gone but there was a scar. Then he said you might want to give her some of that stuff the wench has, baka, because she is in for a rough night. I said nodded and he left.  
  
Sesshoumaru was right, I held Ally in my arms as she slept; she was twisting and turning, moaning and yelling, hitting and digging her nails into me, and breathing very hard. I just looked at her face that was starting to gain color. Then saw tears spill down her face. She was going threw a lot of pain and I felt bad for her.  
  
_______________________  
  
The next morning I awoke and saw that Ally was gone. I immediately got to my feet thinking there was no way she could have gotten far. So I ran outside and walked around looking for her. Then I heard giggling. I walked to the giggling that was now turning into laughter. I arrived at the scene to see Kagome, Sango, and Ally all in the hot spring playing around. So I quickly turned around (blushing a little) and walked back to Keade's hut.  
  
When they returned to Keade's hut Keade was eager to tell Ally about something. When we all sat around the fire in Keade's hut, Keade told Ally the same thing she told us about the Dark Jewel of The Four Demon Souls, but she told Ally something else that startled us all. Keade said that it was Ally's destiny to protect the Dark Jewel of the Four Demon souls. Ally looked very startled. We all turned to her. Umm.Keade? I started. But Inuyasha butted in and said how is she suppose to protect the jewel if it's in five pieces all over the era? Is ye so naive, Inuyasha? Ye all must go to find the jewel pieces. Like the Shikon Jewel shards? Kagome asked. Yes Keade nodded. I heard Ally say damn it under her breath. Then I saw her take a tighter grip on the futon she was sitting on. Then she said fine, I have to do, what I have to do. After saying that she got up and left the hut.  
  
After a few minutes I decided to look for her. So I started walking around. Then I saw her next to the river. She was sitting there alone with her feet in the water. She then was quickly a companied by Sesshoumaru. I was ready to slice him in half if he tried anything but he knew I was there so he said something to her, then handed her something, and left. I quickly rushed over to her. I asked what the hell was that all about?  
  
_________________________  
  
(We're at ally) Well, we're already 1/5 done with collecting the jewel I said. Inuyasha replied what the hell are you talking about? I said, Sesshoumau gave us one of the five pieces!  
  
To be continued!! 


	6. Ally's Request

Since that incident with Naraku, we've all been very protective with each other. When we had to go get firewood, or get medicine from a village, or go to a hot spring we would go in either a group of 3 or in a group of 2, but never alone.  
  
It's been 4 weeks since the incident, and I think Inuyasha is starting to open up to me a little, because I asked him everything about Sesshoumaru and why he hates him. And he told me everything with out bother. And I think he's getting use to me being around. U c ever since that situation he's been very protective of me. I guess that means that used to me (that's what Kagome, Sango, Shippo, Kouga, and Miroku said). "Feh, what are u looking at Ally?" Inuyasha said. I quickly snap out of my gaze and replied "o nothing, by the way how long does it take to get firewood? Sango, Miroku, Kilala and Shippo have been gone for a long time" "not as long as their taking" he replied. "any one we know?" Miroku said as he, Sango, and Shippo came out from the forest. "bout time!" Inuyasha said. "sorry, we got lost" Shippo said. "hey ally?" "yeah Sango?" "where is Kagome and Kouga?" "they went to Keade's a while ago, y?" "o no reason, just wondering" "hey u know what?" she added. "I'm going to the hot spring, care to join Ally?" "no, but thanks" "I'll go with u Sango" Miroku said as I heard him chuckle and saw him blush. " fine, but only if Shippo and Kilala come and no peaking u perverted monk!" Sango answered. And they walked off. "Inuyasha?" "yeah?" "umm.can I make a request?" "Depends on what it is" "Inuyasha.I.well.umm." "well?" "Wait! I have to think about how to say this" "fine.but hurry" "ok.well.I-I want to fight by ur side in battle." "what?! U can't even look out for ur self yet alone fight for ur self!" "Inuyasha! I can so look out for myself! Ur just always there to do it for me! And u have never seen me fight! I bet if we were to fight right now I could pin u to a tree!" right then and there I had realized I had said the wrong thing. "Inu.." "so.u think ur better than Kikyo do u? well then y did u only get Naraku's arm when I was fighting him, kikyo could have got his head?!" I went up to him and slapped him and said, "because I didn't want to hurt u like Kikyo did by pinning an arrow through u!" and I ran off, Ninetails running right by my side.  
  
"Damn Inuyasha!" I said to Ninetails. She just looked up at me. But for some reason I knew what she was thinking. She was thinking ' u know u like him and u know that u said the wrong thing ' she had to be thinking that.  
  
Because I had this strange feeling that told me she was. " I suppose ur right Ninetails, I did say the wrong thing to Inuyasha, but he got me so mad! I couldn't help it. Do u think I should apologize? Do u think he's right? Do u think I can't look out myself? Do u think I can't fight for myself?" "nah! Who am I fooling.of coarse I can fight and look out for myself! But.this is a whole new era with demons. They are different from skilled swordsmen. And I only brought my arrows and my sword. My life is so stupid! I mean I'm only 19 ½ (so is Kagome) and I'm skilled in arrows and in swordsmen! Y me?!"  
  
"Because my dear Ally, u are the reincarnation of Yashi the dog demon, now don't tell me u didn't know that." Said an old lady's voice. I turned around sharply and Ninetails automatically changed into full demon form. And stood in front of me to guard. "that's ok Ninetails I can look out for myself remember?" I smiled at her and she allowed me to come in front of her. "how do u know me?" " I know everything, and I require u for something, I am 'cooking' up something, so just follow me" "and if she refuses?" I heard a familiar voice. Then something jumped from the tree next to me. It was Inuyasha. "go away Inuyasha! I can look out and fight for myself!" "feh, I know I heard u talking to Ninetails." "u were spying on me!" " answer the question" he turned his attention on the old lady. "yeah! what happens if I refuse?" "trust me u won't want to refuse" and she took out 2 pieces of paper with writing on them and threw them at us I managed to dodge mine but Inuyasha wasn't so lucky, and neither was Ninetails because when I dodged mine it hit her. "Are u ok?" "yeah I'm fine I just can't move" "I wasn't talking to u Inuyasha! I was talking to Ninetails!" " well u really are Yashi's reincarnation! I need u to finish my recipe!" she said, then she took out about 20 more of those paper things and threw them at me. I dodge 19 and took out and arrow and aimed it at the 20th one and I pinned it to a tree. The lady said "impressive" and took out another paper but it was blue. I was ready. She threw it and it was much more faster than the others and I dodged it thinking it was over but then I felt it touch my back and I fell to the floor. And the old hag picked another paper out of her pouch but it was green and yellow and it turned into a huge scroll and flew over to me put me on it and flew away.  
  
To Be Continue!! 


	7. Ally Napped and Yashi's New Life

"Damn that old hag!" I said as try to get off the paper stuck to my shoulder. There was movement in the bushes. "Inuyasha?" Miroku said has he stepped out of the bushes with Sango, Kilala, Shippo, Kagome, and Kouga at his side. "Hey Miroku why don't u be useful and get this thing off my shoulder!" I snapped. "Fine but first tell us what happen." Miroku said in a concerned voice. "Feh, Ally and I got into a fight and she ran off. Then I followed and watched her, and then this old hag came and said she was cooking something and that she needed Ally. And she threw these paper things at us and Ally dodged hers but I couldn't dodge it in time and when Ally dodged hers it hit Ninetails. Then the old hag threw about 20 more and Ally dodged 19 and pined the 20th one to a tree with her arrow. Then the old hag threw out 1 more but it was blue and Ally thought she could dodge it and she did but it came back and hit her in the back. So then she fell to the ground unable to move like me and then a huge scroll came and took Ally away." I said. "U let her get captured again?" a similar voice said. It was Sesshoumaru. "Feh, what's it to u?" I said as I stood up after Miroku took the paper off me. "I am curious to know what that old human is cooking that has to do with the reincarnation." Sesshoumaru said. "So are we" Kouga said. "Y don't we all go find out what she wants with Ally" Shippo suggested. Everyone glanced at him. Thud, next thing we new it Shippo had a huge bump on his head. "Inuyasha y do u have to be so mean?" Shippo asked Inuyasha with his hands over his bump. "I think it's a great idea" Sango said. "But it's up to Sesshoumaru of course" she quickly added. "Fine, but only because I'm curious" Sesshoumaru said in an annoying tone. Then we followed Inuyasha who had Ally's scent in the air.  
  
When we finally reached the place where Ally's scent was the strongest we saw a big clop of clay of broken demon bones in long blue pants and a yellow kimono top and a hole with smelly green liquid with Ally in it. Then the old hag came out and said "Ur just in time to c the mixing, muhahaha" she said with an evil smirk. I tried attacking the old wench but there was a barrier surrounding her and her area. "Damn, that wench" I said. Then the old hag said a few words then sprinkled green herbs on Ally and the clop of clay with the clothes. Then she said looking right at Ally " I need a blood sample". She walked over to Ally took out a knife and a wooden bowl and cut Ally's skin and filled the bowl half way with Ally's blood. Then poured the blood on the clay. Then it glowed dark red and took shape. They clop of clay with broken demon bones and the clothes was turning into a person, a female. And it was turning in to a human, no demon. Then the glow went away and the wench said, " U may stand up now". Then the female demon stood up, the clothes fit perfect, her hair was like Ally's, blonde, but longer to her hips, her eyes were like Ally's bluish greenish with a gold ring but more demon like, and she had an upside down moon shaped mark with a dot in the middle of it, she was beautiful. "It can't be!" Sesshoumaru exclaimed. "Yashi"  
  
To be continued!! 


	8. Yashi Meets Ally

"It can't be!" Sesshomaru exclaimed. "Yashi". Yashi looked up at him. "Unlike my sister, the one that recreated Kikyo, Yashi doesn't have to keep stealing souls. She'll live just like she did 50 years ago." The old hag said. "And I have complete control over her." The wench added. "Yashi, kill the intruders." Yashi looked around at everyone. Then turned to face the wench. "I take orders from nobody" Yashi said, and with saying that she took one of her clawed hands and sliced the wench in half. Everyone was surprised. But Sesshomaru just gave a smirk.  
  
"U know any time u can get me out of here is cool with me!!" We heard Ally say in a wise-ass-tone. "Sry Ally" Miroku said as he rushed over to me and pulled me out. But after, I felt his hand slip down to my butt. WHAM!! Miroku was in the green liquid with a lump as big as Ally's fist before anyone could blink. Yashi and Ally met eyes. They just stared at each other. "It's amazing how much they look and act like each other." Inuyasha said. Ally and Yashi both looked at Inuyasha and gave him the don't piss-me- off-glare. "So ur my reincarnation?" Yashi asked Ally with a chuckle in her voice. "Yes. Y? Is there something wrong with me?" Ally asked raising an eyebrow. "No, ur just so much like me." Yashi replied. "So how did u die in the first place?" Ally asked. "Naraku killed me in our battle, and I was so close to winning, too." She replied with a sigh. "Sesshomaru, is this y ur so eager to kill Naraku?" I asked Sesshomaru turning to him. Sesshomaru just looked away, but not before I noticed a little bit of redness on his cheeks. Yashi looked over at him and smiled. "He's been trying to avenge my death." Yashi smiled even bigger. She walked over to him and kissed his cheek. He rapidly lifted up his head to face her. He looked into her eyes, and then he gazed at Ally then back to Yashi. "U know if u come with me u can't be friends with ur reincarnation because she is with my baka brother." He said in his normal voice. "No problem, I wasn't intending to." Yashi said with a chuckle. Then Sesshomaru smirked and started walking. Yashi was about to follow when she turned around and looked at Ally. "Wut was ur name again?" Yashi asked. "Ally" I replied. Yashi smiled and then ran off to catch up to Sesshomaru, which only took about 1 second since she has Sesshomaru's speed. Then both of then vanished in the night.  
  
"Wut do u think of Yashi?" Inuyasha asked me. "Wuts there to think about?" I asked watching Sango beat up Miroku and all of a sudden I started laughing. Inuyasha glanced at where I was looking and he said "won't u ever learn Miroku? How many blows to the head does it take to get it threw Ur perverted head?" Sango, Kagome, Kouga, Shippo and I started laughing. "We should get going. I really need to take a bath. That green stuff really stinks, and it's all over me." Ally said looking at her shirt. Inuyasha nodded and started walking; I quickly followed next to him and the others where right behind us.  
  
We finally arrived at the hut. Then everyone went to sleep but Inuyasha and I. Inuyasha sat next to me and said, "Ally, ur right u can look out 4 urself, and if u would really want tot fight next 2 me in battle go ahead. Its just that I feel th." Inuyasha was cut off when I put my finger to his lips and I said...  
  
To Be Continued!!! 


	9. Going Home

I put my finger to his lips and said "Inuyasha, don't say sorry. Its ok, u were just worried about my safety and I thank you" Inuyasha removed my finger "Ally, I did and still do worry about your safety especially now with the Dark Jewel shards, every demon with be after u and I feel it's my duty to protect u and that's y at first I didn't want u 2 fight in battle with us and I said some mean stuff and I'm s-." Inuyasha said but I once again put my finger to his lips " I told u not to say sorry" I said with a big, cute smile. Inuyasha smiled and removed my finger. " Inuyasha I said some mean stuff to u about Kikyo and I really s-." I said to Inuyasha but Inuyasha put his clawed finger to my lips and said "don't say sorry" Inuyasha then smiled at me and I smiled right back at him.  
  
The next morning we got done eating breakfast and I decided to go home. "That was very good Sango. I think I'm going to go home ok u guys?" I asked. " Yeah, I'm going to go to" Kagome added to my request " Feh, y do u girls always go home? I find this place better." Inuyasha said. " Well we like our time better, I mean we did grow up in it" Kagome said. Kagome and I laughed a bit, and we started to walk towards their wells (Ally's NOTE: Kagome's well is the Bone-Easters well and Ally's is the Dream-Life well, thanx for ur time ^_^) "Bye u guys!!" I said as I jumped in my well with Ninetails. A few seconds later I arrived in my time. I climbed up the well latter and ran in the house. "Mamma, Raye? I'm home." I called out through her house. All of a sudden she felt someone hug her from behind. I turned around to find my little sister Raye. "Raye! Hi, I'm happy to c u!" I said and gave her hug. "Where's mamma?" I asked her. "Right here." Mrs. Mallory said. "Mamma" I ran to her and gave her a hug. "Back from the federal era already?" she asked. "Hai, (Ally's NOTE: Hai=Yes ^_^) I'll be here for a couple of days," I said.  
  
Next Morning. "Ally wake up, wake up!! I guess ur not going to school then." Raye said shaking me. Couple second later. "SCHOOL!!!!! OMG!! (Ally's NOTE: omg=oh my god) I'M GOING TO HAVE SO MUCH MAKE UP WORK!!!" I yelled as I jumped out bed and searched through my closet looking for something to wear. I finally found black tight pants, a brownish, greenish thin strapped top.  
  
I put on my outfit, DVS's, grabbed my school bag and ran to the bus stop, being careful not using my demon speed. I caught the bus just before I left. Kagome was on the bus in seat 7. I sat down next to her. "Can u believe how many assignments we're going to have for homework?!" Kagome asked me. "I know!! I just can't wait to c all of out friends," I said resting my back against the seat. When we arrived at school I met ally my friends at my classroom. "Ally!! Kagome!! Ur here!! Omg!!" Jessica yelled running up to us. "Hi!" Anila said walking behind Jessica. "U must have had a bad case of the flu!" Faith said following Anila. "What? O.o yeah!! *Cough Cough* we still aren't feeling to well." I said to them. "Drop the act Ally and Kagome we know there's a guy involved." Jessica said to us. "W- What r u talking about? *Blush* There's no guy *sweat drops*" I said blushing. "Aha!! There is a guy!! Or should I say guys? Hmmm Kagome?" Anila said. "N-no, no guy tehe *sweat drops*" BEEEEEEEP " Well got to get to class ttyl (Ally's NOTE: ttyl=talk to you later) bye u guys!!" Kagome yelled to them as we ran to class.  
  
"Here's pages 10-30 of spelling homework u missed, worksheets 1-25 for social studies, and ur switch teacher gave me this to give to u. 10 pages for science and 10 pages for math. Which equals to be 75 missing assignments." Mrs. Christian handing us our huge pile of homework. Kagome and Ally both sighed.  
  
To Be Continued!!! 


	10. Going Back

"OMG!! Where only about ¼ done with our stupid missing work!" Kagome exclaimed as she and I sat in Kagome's room doing their homework. "Hai, (Ally's NOTE: hai=yes) but, we have been working on it for 3 hours. That's good. Were making progress." I said finishing my last math worksheet. "Well, at least we got the 2 hardest subjects done." Kagome said falling back on her bad. "To me social studies is the hardest." I said starting my first spelling worksheet. "I want to go back to the federal era." I added. "Hai, me too. We've been home for 5 days," Kagome said sighing. "Hai, and it's funny that we just now started our make up work. I'm glad Mrs. Christian doesn't expect us to get it done in a week." I said giggling a bit. "Y don't we bring our homework to the federal era?" I added. "I've tried that once. It got covered I demon blood!" Kagome said. "Hmm, well what if we do it before we go to bed?" I asked picking up my binder filled with papers and putting it in my backpack. "Hmm, lets try it, but we should leave what's done here so we don't ruin it." Kagome said neatly stacking her completed work and putting it on her side table. "Yeah, ok. Get your things together and we'll take off to my house ok?" I said. "Sure ok." Kagome said already packing her first aid kit, an extra pair of clothes, her bow n' arrows, her brush, her toothbrush and toothpaste, and her Shikon Jewel shard bottle. "Lets go." Kagome said.  
  
We arrived at my house 10 minutes later. "I'll go upstairs and get my things. K?" I said running upstairs. I got my bag that I bring to the federal era. I took out my completed work and put it on my computer desk. I walked around my room grabbing the stuff I need. I grabbed my binder, Dark Jewel shards necklace, my brush, my toothbrush, my toothpaste, and my bow n' arrow. I stuffed all this stuff in my bag except for the bow n' arrows which I put on my back. I was walking out my door with my bag across my shoulder when I paused at the door. I turned my head to face the wall. There it was, my sword. I used this sword when I went to Tokyo to visit all my friends. (Ally's NOTE: common guess. Friends in Tokyo? Kenshin, Karou, Sanoske, Yahiko, Magumi, and Misoe? Common bare with me!! I don't have that good of and imagination!!)  
  
I grabbed my sword and stuck it in between my sash and hip on my battle uniform. Which is a just baggy blue silk pant with a tank top sleeved yellow kimono top. (Ally's NOTE: so it sounds like Yashi's outfit! Give me a break! As I said before I don't have that good of an imagination!) I ran down the hallway and knocked on my sister's door. "Raye?" I said as I knocked again. "Hai, Ally?" Raye said as she answered the door. "I'm leaving. You can for sure count on it that I'll be back in 3 weeks since that will be the time I have to turn in my missing assignments k?" I said as I hugged my little sister. "Aww, you have to go?" Raye said giving me a hug in return. "Yes Raye, I have a job there. Bye." I said as I got up and headed back down the hallway and down the stairs. "K lets go. Common Ninetails we're leaving!" I said grabbing Kagome's hand and dragging her with me to the DreamLife well. "Ok" Kagome said as we both jumped I the well at the same time. "Feels good to be here." Kagome said climbing out of the well. "Hai, it does." I said seeming a little depressed. "What's wrong?" Kagome said coming to my side. "I can sense Shikon Jewel shards and Dark Jewel shards about 8 miles away, but that's not what bothers me. It's the fact that I have a really bad feeling that something is terribly wrong." I said looking up at the sky. "Hai, I can sense them too, but Ally, maybe it's just a feeling" Kagome said putting her hand on my shoulder. "It might be, but then why hasn't Inuyasha come to great us yet with his usual pep talk about going home?" Ally said. "That's true! He always gives us a pep talk when we return, why would this be different?" Kagome said looking at her feet. "I don't know." I said. 'Some is terribly wrong, I can feel it.' I thought to myself.  
  
To Be Continued!!! 


	11. A Returning Surprise

"I don't like this. I don't like this one bit." I said starting to worry even more as Kagome and I sat down on the edge of the DeamLife Well. "Me either, maybe we should go find them." Kagome suggested. "Lets! Ninetails transform." I said as Ninetails went from medium to extra large. "She never fails to amaze me." Kagome said and I jumped on Ninetails's back and offered a hand to Kagome. "You don't even know her attacks." I said laughing as Ninetails started running threw the forest. "Eh? She attacks to?" Kagome said holding her grip tighter around my waist as Ninetails sped up. "Hai, she does fire-spin, tail slap, and tackle." I said as I told Ninetails to speed up a little faster. "Gaa!!" I heard Kagome yell as Ninetails went faster.  
  
I could tell Ninetails caught a sent of someone because she growled and sped up to her maximum speed. Two minutes later we arrived at a village. Or what used to be a village. Everything was burnt down. There were still a few flames. But the part that sickened me, and I could tell by Kagome's gasp that she thought the same thing; there were dead bodies down everywhere. "Gaa!! Who did this?" I asked walking threw the place with Ninetails right behind me in her full demon form. Then I spotted a village move. I ran over to her, but when I reached her she wasn't a villager but a demon. "Yashi? Eh? Who did this? It wasn't you was it?" I asked all at once. "No, I didn't do this. Naraku did. Damn! I was so close to defeating him too!! I always seem to be so close but then lose!" Yashi said brushing her self off. "Well at least he didn't kill you again.wait a minute.He died!!!!" I said as I saw Yashi starting to look under human bodies. "Nope still alive. I know I thought he was dead too. Well, that's what Sesshomaru told me." Yashi said looking under another body. "Umm, Yashi, what are you doing?" I asked still looking at her. "Yay! I found it! My sword!" Yashi said practically hugging her sword. "Don't' get so excited. It's just a sword." Sesshomaru said as he came out from where ever he was. He kicked over a villager dead body ever so lightly that the body just rolled over, and out came a very pissed out Jaken. "Thank you. Sesshomaru-sama!" Jaken said bowing at Sesshomaru's feet. Sesshomaru just glanced at him then at me.  
  
"Oh, yes, I was going to ask you Yashi. Where did Naraku go? I have to find Inuyasha and the others." I said looking at Kagome running over to me. She stood beside me. "Please, we really need to know!" Kagome said pleading Sesshomaru. "There are that way." Sesshomaru said pointing to his left. "Thanks a lot! Ninetails!" I said and I hopped on Ninetails's back pulling Kagome on with me. "Lets go Ninetails!" I said hoping to find Inuyasha alive.  
  
Ninetails stopped abruptly. "What's wrong Nine. OMG!!!" I yelled.  
  
To Be Continued 


	12. Naraku's Back

Ninetails stopped abruptly. "What's wrong Nine. OMG!!!" I yelled. I rapidly got off Ninetails's back and drew out my bow and put an arrow in the bowstring waiting to fire. Sango and Miroku were all on the floor unconscious and wounded badly. Inuyasha was fighting Naraku, but losing horribly. Kouga was fighting off Kagura. I fired my purified arrow at Naraku. Luckily, I got his left rib. Inuyasha looked my way as well as Naraku. "Ally! Run!" Inuyasha said striking Naraku in his arm while he was off guard. "No! I'll stay and fight!" I said firing another purified arrow at Naraku and got his left arm. "Kagome! Help! We need two purified arrow shooter's here!" I said firing another purified arrow at Naraku but this time Naraku dodged it. Kagura fired her wind attacks at me. I got hit on my face. I gained two strips on each cheek. She fires more at my face but I blocked it by using my arms to protect it, but I got two stripes on each wrist. "Kagome ready set fire!" I set as Kagome and I shot an arrow at Kagura sending her flying unconscious. "Now Naraku!" Kagome said changing her position as well as I. "Yeah!" I said. "Fire!" Kagome said. Kagome and I sent purified arrows at Naraku. The arrows came as one as they touched. The arrow came towards Naraku. The arrow came and hit the ground near Naraku and a huge power came out of the arrow and lights came out and surrounded Sango and Miroku. All their wounds went away and they woke up. "What the heck?" Inuyasha asked as the lights soon wrapped around his as well.  
  
When the lights went away Inuyasha was healed as well. "Yo, Ally! Kagome! Why didn't you tell me your arrows can become one and heal? Eh?" Inuyasha asked. "O, ya. Like we would know something like that Inuyasha!" I said to him putting my hands on my hips. "Whatever." He said striking at Naraku once more. I had but 2 arrows left. I held them together and pulled back on the bowstring and let them go. They hit Naraku in the back. But he just pulled them out without a bother, like they where never there. Naraku wounded Inuyasha really bad in his chest and was impossible for Inuyasha to stand. Naraku turned and faced me and drew out a sword. 'It has been 2 months since I've used it. I wonder if I can.' I thought to myself. Without another thought I pulled out my sword. He charged at me with an attack. I blocked the attack with my sword and stabbed him in the same place my arrow did. He winced at the pain. He ran at me again with his sword, but this time he got me in my hip. I fell to the floor and my sword was knocked out of my hand. Naraku was coming towards me. 'Inuyasha is down. Kagome is out of arrows. Kouga is busy with Kagura. Sango and Miroku are still trying to process what happened. There is no one to save me. Only one.Sesshomaru. Eh? Nah.Sesshomaru hates me. But still, he is the only one. Maybe if I think of him I can.yeah! I'll try. Sesshomaru, Sesshomaru, Sesshomaru!' I thought to myself hard. The next thing I knew I saw white hair, a fluffy tail, and big baggy white pants.  
  
To Be Continued!! 


	13. Untold Secrets

The next thing I knew I saw white hair, a fluffy tail, and big baggy white pants. 'I did it!' I thought to myself. 'I hope.' I added. "Sesshomaru where did you come form and what did you do with Ally?" Inuyasha yelled at me. 'Wow I even fooled Inuyasha! My scent must have changed as well. I can shape shift into any animal I want, but I've never have done a human.er.youkai before I didn't think my powers where that developed.' I thought to myself. "I guess my battle is with you. Kukuku." Naraku said. He then charged at me. I dodged it easily. 'Wow, I even get his youkai powers!' I thought to myself. I used Sesshomaru's poison gas stuff on Naraku. He coughed roughly and fell to the floor. "This wasn't even a battle." I said trying to sound like Sesshomaru. 'That is what he would say, right?' I thought to myself once again. I grabbed my.er.Sesshomaru's sword and stuck it right threw Naraku. 'Sword?! Uh oh, Sesshomaru won't be happy to find his sword missing.' I thought to myself sheathing the sword. Naraku died once again.  
  
"Lets hope this is the last time we see him." I said turning to Inuyasha, but he soon tackled me to the floor. "Sesshomaru! Where is Ally?" Inuyasha yelled at me. "Inuyasha! It is I, Ally!" I yelled at him, but it wasn't very convincing seeing how I have Sesshomaru's voice. "Yeah right, prove it!" Inuyasha yelled back. "FINE!!! Look over there!" I said pointing to the forest where the real Sesshomaru was standing. 'AI YAH!! He's here! I'm so dead!' I thought to myself as Inuyasha got off me in a hurry. "A-Ally? B- but how?" Inuyasha said stuttering. "Well, I can shape shift into any animal I want, but I didn't think my powers where skilled enough to turn into a human.er.youkai." I said. "Why the hell didn't you ever tell me you could shape shift and adapt to the powers of the creature you shape shifted into?" Inuyasha asked me with his voice rising. "It was my secret only Ninetails and my friends in Tokyo know about it." I said looking at the ground. "YOU HAVE ANY OTHER UNTOLD SECETS I SHOULD KNOW ABOUT?!" Inuyasha yelled at me making my eras ring in pain. I guess I got his senses as well. "DON"T YELL AT ME!! I DO HAVE OTHER UNTOLD SECRETS but, you don't need to know them." I said screaming until the end where I said it in a whisper. "OK. The battle is over. Now, go back to your original form." Sesshomaru said. "Uh, oh, yah about that." I said looking away.  
  
"What? What's wrong?" Sesshomaru asked my glaring at me. "Yah Ally. What's wrong change already!" Inuyasha said yelling at me again. "I SAID DON"T YELL AT ME!! And I.well.umm.tried, but I can't change back." I said looking even farther down that my bangs covered my eyes. After awhile of silence I looked up at Sesshomaru he was glaring at me. Inuyasha was fuming. "WHAT?!?!" Inuyasha yelled at me. "You dumb ass wench! Now I'm going to have to look at my ½ brother until you can figure out how to get back! And knowing you that will be for ever!!" Inuyasha said. When he called me that and said those word to me 2 of my buttons set off. Anger and sorrow. My eyes turned pure red.  
  
To Be Continued!! 


	14. One Fight Can Cause Alot of Damage to On...

My eyes turned pure red. I would strike any moment. "Ally? Are you ok?" Kagome asked me as she started to come my way, but Kouga was smart and stopped her. "Oh poor little girl. She's mad. Hey Sesshomaru I found your twin! Literally!" Inuyasha said laughing his head off. I right then and there couldn't take it anymore. I cracked my knuckles and went to charge at Inuyasha to shut him the hell up, but someone stopped me. I turned around rapidly to face whose hand was on my shoulder. It was Sesshomaru. I stopped and lowered my hand from attacking and my eyes went back to amber. "Inuyasha. Do you really want to die that much? With one swipe of her hand she could kill you." Sesshomaru said standing in front of me. "She may have your body and powers, but she doesn't know how to use them!" Inuyasha said. I was really getting pissed over the limit. I could feel my eyes becoming red. "SIT BOY!" Kagome yelled. 'THUMP!' Inuyasha was in the ground in a second. "You see Kagome doesn't want me to attack her cause Kagome knows I'll win!" Inuyasha said getting out from the imprint he had made. "Inuyasha why are you acting like this?!" I yelled at him coming out from behind Sesshomaru. 'Why am I acting like this? It's just Ally" Inuyasha thought to himself. "I knew it! You don't have a reason do you! Oh wait there is a reason! It's because I'm stuck being Sesshomaru isn't it?!" I yelled at him. "Not that there's anything wrong with being you." I told Sesshomaru. He just nodded once. "Well duh!" Inuyasha said stating to laugh again. 'Inuyasha, please, stop. You're breaking my heart.' I thought to myself. "Inuyasha, is that really the reason? What would happen if I were stuck like this forever? Would you still treat me like this?" I said in a whisper, but loud enough for Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, and Kouga to hear. It was dead silent for a couple of minutes. "You would wouldn't you?" I said. Inuyasha just looked at the floor. "I knew it! Sesshomaru is right! You're nothing but a worthless hanyou! GO AHEAD AND GO WITH THE WALKING CORPSE YOU SAY YOU LOVE!" I screamed and ran off. 'Oww. Ally that really hurt my heart.' Inuyasha thought to himself. "You know that looked really weird coming out as Sesshomaru's voice." Miroku said. "How could you do that to Ally Inuyasha?" Sango asked with tears in her eyes. "Why are you crying Sango?" Shippo asked. Everyone turned their attention on Sango, but Kagome who went straight to her side to comfort her. "Kagome, you and Ally are my best friends! What if she never comes back?" Sango said crying on Kagome shoulder. "Don't talk like that Sango! She'll come back." Miroku said putting a hand on her back, which was for once not to be perverted.  
  
I sit under this Cherry-Blossom tree watching the petals fall down and float off with the wind. I calmed down a little, but my heart was not yet put back together. I'm stroking my.err.Sesshomaru's tail. When Sesshomaru's comes up and sits down next to me.  
  
To Be Continued!! 


	15. CherryBlossom Tree

Sesshomaru comes up and sits down next to me. "Hi." I said sounding a lot like Sesshomaru then I thought it would. He said nothing. "Sesshomaru, gomen. I really didn't intend on this happening. I mean I intended to transform into you but I was expecting to change back when I wanted to." I said not bothering to look at him. I just kept staring at the Cherry Blossom petals carry off into the wind as my hair blew in the same direction the petals did. "Don't say sorry it makes me sound like a human." He said looking at the petals as well. I merely smirked. "How long do you think you'll stay like me?" Sesshomaru asked turning his head to face me. "I honestly don't know, but as soon I do get back into my form I am going home." I said clutching my fingers into a fist so hard it started bleeding. "You are still mad at Inuyasha." Sesshomaru stated. "Yeah, more then I ever have." I said looking at the blood dripping down my hand, down my wrist stripes, and down my arm to my white kimono top.er.Sesshomaru's white kimono top. I finally turned my head up to see him but he was gone. I ignored it and kept looking at the petals dancing in the wind with each other. I cleaned off my hand and continued stoking my tail, which seemed to be the only thing that could calm me down.  
  
A couple minutes later felt someone sit down next to me. I inhaled the scent to find out it was Inuyasha. When I smelt him and felt him sit down next to me I inched away from him. "Oh, common you can't still be mad can you?" Inuyasha asked in his normal jackass mood. 'SMACK' Inuyasha huge red handprint on his face. "Does that answer your question?" I said not even raising my temper. I just leaned against the tree and continued to stroke my tail and watch the petals. 'Oh I forgot to give Sesshomaru his swords.' I said getting up from my position and began dusting myself off, and picking the Cherry Blossom petals out of my hair. "Wait! Where are you going?" Inuyasha asked reaching out a hand. "Somewhere where you not there." I said walking towards Sesshomaru's scent. "Fine! Go and never come back!" Inuyasha said yelling at me. "That's what I was intending!" I yelled right back at him.  
  
I arrived at the scene to see Sesshomaru sitting against a tree, Yashi playing with Rin, and Jaken looking disgusted that Yashi was playing with a human girl. When I appeared in the clearing they all looked at me. I just ignored it and went right to Sesshomaru. "Here, I forgot to give you these. They must have came to me when ever I transformed into you." I said handing him the two swords. He nodded and took them. "Bye." I said and left. "Lord Sesshomaru? Wasn't that you?" Rin asked as she came over to Sesshomaru and sat down next to him. "No Rin that was Ally. It is to confusing for you." He said.  
  
'I'm so tired, but I can't go home. Not until I'm back too normal. A good night's rest should bring me back to myself.I hope.' I thought to myself and went to sleep under the Cherry Blossom tree I had returned to.  
  
To Be Continued!! 


End file.
